


[Podfic] Because Couple Drama Leaves No Room for Friendship

by marsmaywander



Category: Glee
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Coda, Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Ice Cream, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsmaywander/pseuds/marsmaywander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glee Fluff!Meme Fill :D Post prom, New Directions and Blaine take Kurt out for Ice Cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Because Couple Drama Leaves No Room for Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Because Couple Drama Leaves No Room for Friendship](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/128181) by Lily M. Richards. 



> Podfic by marsmaywander of a fic by lily m richards. Klaine, PG13, total runtime 23 min.

**Download link:** [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/because-couple-drama-leaves-no-room-for-friendship) (mp3, 5.5 Mbs)

**Streaming link:** [here](http://marsmaywander.tumblr.com/post/122986324920/note-this-was-originally-posted-4-december-2011)

**Link to text:** [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6999082/1/Because_Couple_Drama_Leaves_No_Room_for_Friendship), [alternate link](http://lily-m-richards.livejournal.com/3910.html) (if you liked the work, please leave lily m. richards a review as well!)

**Length:** 22:55, 3999 words

 

(sorry you have to go off-site to tumblr to stream; i don't have the mp3's hosted anywhere "real" for ao3 to stream them from)


End file.
